


the root (of my happiness)

by cheolscutiebooty



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Some Swearing, a small bit of fighting, small mentions of other members, this is just to fulfill my love for these boys, turning into non platonic kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolscutiebooty/pseuds/cheolscutiebooty
Summary: “Wanna make out?”It was quiet for some time, both barely watching the TV before Minghao said, “OK.”Mingyu, too zoned in on the show, hummed in confusion.Minghao sighed, “OK, let’s make out.”





	the root (of my happiness)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just to fulfill my love of gyuhao god i love them so much there needs to be more thank you i love mingx2 so much <33  
> not beta'd  
> talk to me about gyuhao at my tumblr jiminscutiebooty

“We should do something,” Mingyu said, head lolling onto Minghao’s shoulder.

Minghao hummed, “Like what?”

Mingyu shrugged, shoulder hitting the boy sitting next to him, “I don’t know.”

“Then don’t suggest we do something if you don’t have something in mind.” 

Mingyu groaned and rubbed his forehead on Minghao’s shoulder. He didn’t mind sitting her and watching TV but he wanted to do something. He felt like doing something, he didn’t just want to sit here with Minghao and be a couch potato. 

A little while later Mingyu started again, “Hey.”

“What.”

“Wanna make out?”

Minghao shot up, “What?”

Mingyu still slumped on the couch replid, “Make out. Ya know, lips on lips, moving together. Kissing is another word for it.” 

Minghao stuttered, “B-but we’re not- I mean this is- why even-“

“It was just a suggestion. We’ve kissed before-“

“We were drunk!”

“- and I like kissing, you probably like kissing, it doesn’t have to be romantic. It was just a suggestion, Haohao. 

Minghoa grunted then leaned back on the couch from where he was sitting up, Mingyu’s head went back to resting on his shoulder. He said nothing, focusing back on the TV that was playing an episode of something they’ve both already seen. 

It was quiet for some time, both barely watching the TV before Minghao said, “OK.”

Mingyu, too zoned in on the show, hummed in confusion. 

Minghao sighed, “OK, let’s make out.” 

Mingyu hummed but didn’t make a move. A few minutes passed with Minghao sitting rigidly next to him and he leaned his head up, lips against Minghao’s neck, leaving a light kiss. He made his way up, kissing up his friend’s neck until he was sitting up completely. Minghao was still stiff until Mingyu turned his head towards him and he pushed forward, their lips colliding. 

This was nothing like their first time. The first time was in a drunken haze, rushed and rough. This was slow and deliberate, and they would both remember this very well come the next morning. 

Mingyu’s lips were soft against Minghao’s slightly chapped, the elders neck craned awkwardly to accommodate for the Chinese boy. Mingyu grabbed onto Minghao’s hips and gently coerced him on his lap, their lips never leaving each other. Minhao was now straddling the other, hands in his hair with Mingyu’s still on his hips and rubbing his thighs gently. 

It was insane to think this was their first time- well, their first memorable time- as their lips moved together like they were made for one another. The rhythm of their lips never faltered, only slightly when Mingyu’s hands would roam and Minhao would gasp, allowing the older to slip his tongue in the other’s mouth. 

They barely noticed how Mingyu’s hands were resting on the younger’s ass or how Minghao would grind his hips ever so slightly into the elder’s. They barely noticed how such an innocent suggestion was turning rather heated but they didn’t stop. Not even when Minghao pulled back for air and Mingyu immediately chased after his lips, barely allowing the Chinese boy half a breath before the elder’s lips were on his own again. 

It could have been hours before Mingyu pulled back, panting, their foreheads resting against each other, breaths mingling in each other’s mouths. He laughs breathlessly and Minghao laughs back until their giggling into each other’s arms. Mingyu patted Minghao’s butt, a sign for him to get off his lap and Minghao did just that. He rolled off his lap and sat next to him, sitting closer than they were before.

It was silent for a while- comfortable- until Mingyu spoke again.

“You wanna play some Mario Kart?” His head turning towards Minghao.

He nodded, “Sure.”

Mingyu got up to go set up the game and if they were both half hard in their pants, they didn’t mention it. 

..

Seokmin unceremoniously plopped his lunch on the table in a huff. He immediately started rambling about how Mr. Kang was unfair with his grading, how he deserved at least a B- and a C was pushing his limits. Seungkwan was nodding his head in agreement and Mingyu was pretending to be listening, more focused on his fries. 

Seokmin continued to ramble, only to stop briefly, when Minghao sat down with them to greet him. Minghao set a drink next to Mingyu and the elder looked up. 

“I found that drink you like, I thought I’d get it since you can never find it,” the Chinese boy explained, already starting on his chicken fingers.

 

Mingyu smiled brightly and leaned into Minghao, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, “You’re the best.” 

He took a sip of his favorite beverage and continued to drown his fries in ketchup.

The two barely noticed Seokmin having stopped his rambling, him and Seungkwan staring at the two sitting in front of them, eyes the size of saucers. 

Mingyu looked at them, mouth full of fries, “What?” He looked at Minghao whose head was down and his cheeks were red. “What happened?”

Seungkwan shook his head and continued talking to Seokmin, another complaint on how Mr. Kang never grades anything on time either.

..

The kisses continued to happen. Little pecks here and there, a greeting hello and a bid goodbye. And it was no longer Mingyu being the initiator. Minghao would lean in to kiss Mingyu lightly on the lips when they had to part ways for class. 

Their kisses weren’t hidden either. They wouldn’t hide their little pecks from their friends and they very much appreciated the fact that none of them said anything about it. Some looks were exchanged, some eyebrows definitely wiggled, but no one said a thing. They figured the two would tell them eventually. 

It wasn’t until that one asshole in their General Lit class had commented on Minhao’s slow reading and accent that Mingyu took things to another level. 

The teacher had asked Minghao to read a passage from their text and as he stumbled over some words, reading a little slower than most, a kid in the back snickered, muttering something under his breath that Mingyu caught as the word “retard”. 

Mingyu was fuming and could barely let Minghao finish the passage of text before he stood up and locked eyes with the asshole in the back, “I’d love to see you try and move to a different country, learn a different language, and be fluent in a little over a year. Let’s see how much Chinese you know!” 

Minghao just hid his face into his book and waited the few minutes until the bell rang, getting up and dragging Mingyu off to the one stall bathroom. 

Mingyu was still fuming, Minghao could tell by how his lips were pinched together and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. 

Minghao sighed, “Mingyu, you need to calm down. It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal? Hao, I hate how he calls you those names and how he laughs when you’re just trying your hardest, he doesn’t know what you’ve been through and-“

“Mingyu!” The smaller boy yelled, holding onto the elder’s arms. “It’s not that big of a deal! I’m used to the teasing, I know my Korean isn’t perfect. I don’t understand why you care so much!”

Mingyu’s brows furrowed, “Why do I care? Why wouldn’t I care about the person I loved being called a retard by some fucking asshole?”

Minghao took a step back, his face growing redder and redder, “You… you love me?”

Mingyu’s face was starting to match Minghao’s in redness and he shrugged, scuffing his shoe on the floor in awkwardness, “Well- I- uh… yea… I do. I do love you, Hao.”

Mingyu didn’t even get to see Minghao approach as he was staring at his feet, but he definitely felt Minghao cup his head in his hands and his plush lips against his own. 

He felt Minghao pull back slightly only to whisper “God, I love you too” against his lips and pull him back in. And he definitely felt how Minghao giggled into the kiss when Mingyu held him by the waist and tried to pull him in even closer. 

They only parted when Minghao’s phone went off, buzzing incessantly in his pocket. He sighed but gave Ming one last peck before he checked his phone.

From: HorseMin

WE SAW YOU GO INTO THE BATHROOM WITH MINGHAO STOP MAKING OUT LETS GO TO LUNCH WE’RE HUNGRY YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE WITH A CAR PLS YOU CAN SUCK FACE LATER

They both giggled at the text, one last kiss, and grabbed their things. They could tell everyone during lunch.


End file.
